Bounty
by LeoTheRepairBoi
Summary: After devastating atrocities done by the Olympian Council, Percy Jackson is killed, but revived by Chaos. He becomes his person Bounty Hunter after years of training, tracking down and killing the evil of the galaxy for reward. Though he vowed one thing... never to go back to the Earth. But after 2,000 years, Percy must return. Although he might actually like the reason why.
1. Prologue

**Hey readers! ThatOneRepairBoy here. I decided to write a new story, and for once, I have the entire plot set up. Updates will be 2 days at the earliest, and a week at the latest. That's all for now, enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Only few know what happened that day in the Olympian throne room, and those who do know are forced to secrecy, or outlaws, hunted for a reward. Only few know the horrendous actions of the Council, and what they have tried to bury with the blood of others. To really understand what happened, we must see it through the eyes of one who didn't understand. One who was betrayed, and murdered.

 **Percy POV**

 _The day it happened was bright and sunny, my favorite kinda day. I slowly walked out of my cabin, stretching my arms and legs, hearing multiple, satisfying cracks. Then, I looked around the beautiful place I call home. Camp Half-blood was shining majestically in the morning light; a sight I saw often. It was two years after the Gigantomachy, and many things had changed. For one, my mother had had a child with Paul that was born 3 weeks after I had arrived back at camp from fighting the Giants. Another thing is Leo came back. He arrived on camp looking really bad ass on his dragon, with Calypso in his arms. It was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. He and Calypso really love each other, and I'm really glad they got together. Leo's become more stable, grounded, in a way, and Calypso's more than happy to be off that unbearable island with Leo. All in all, they're very happy with each other, something I'm grateful for._

 _I had begun to train more, a lot more. Every day I got up early, before everyone else, training on my physical body and more. I wanted to be prepared for any new threats that could come to face me. For one, I had trained my mind to be sharp and quick thinking, as well as witty. I had become extremely fit; I had worked out even more and pushed myself to the limit. Doing that, I had made myself very muscular, but still lean and tall. My skill with the sword and spear was unmatched in camp, even by Chiron. I had learned martial arts, things like Kung-Fu, Judo, Karate, Tae-Kwan-Doe, Jujitsu, and made my own style I called Slay. Additionally, my powers of Hydro-kinesis had grown exponentially, almost on par with Triton. I had matured a lot more, and in more ways than one, I was not the young, reckless, dorky boy I once was._

 _Annabeth and I were still going steady, though she had devoted more and more time to working on Olympus and rebuilding it. Though that was fine by me, it gave me more time to train. Don't think we were breaking apart from each other; it was quite the contrary. When we did see each other, we spent every single minute together, either training or just relaxing together, loving each other's embrace._

 _It was 6 AM and virtually no one was up but me, so I took advantage of this alone time to go down to the beach. I was wearing dark tan cargo pants and a sea blue muscle shirt, my deep black hair swept to the side in luxurious waves. As I walked past all the cabins on my route to the beach, I thought in depth about everything that had been happening. 'So many things have changed,' I thought indifferently, 'it's like I'm living in an alternate universe.' I ran my hands through my hair uncomfortably. It was hard being out war; I was still on edge, like something was about to happen when nothing was._

 _As soon as I arrived at the beach, I broke into a sprint towards the water. I couldn't wait to get in, swim, and let the water rejuvenate me and clear my mind. As soon got I got a couple feet from the ocean, I made a large 100-foot ramp out of the sea water, running up it with the liquid propelling me forward. Just as I reached the top, I jumped, twisting my body into back-flips and somersaults. As soon as I was close to the surface, I turned my formation into a dive and went straight to the bottom like a bullet. As I hit the sea floor, I relaxed my body and sat in a meditating position, calming my mind and becoming one with the water. A new power I had found was that if I meditated under the water, could, in a way, see everything. Every fish, any disturbances, etc. I called it Sea Vision._ _I had a limited area of a few miles, but the more I did it the farther I could see._

 _Sound waves on the top of the water calling my name broke me out of my trance. I opened my eyes and shot up to see who it was, and time seemed to slow down when I broke the surface. I saw the most angelic face, her glistening blonde hair, glorious smile, and beautiful tan skin all came together to make a perfect woman. More specifically, my woman._

" _Annabeth! You're back,'" I called out happily, landing in front of her smoothly. She had been gone for three weeks, and I had most definitely missed her like hell. She set her luggage bags down, smiling. "Of course I am Seaweed Brain! I couldn't stay away long now could I? I've got someone to come back to." I gave her my biggest smile and hugged her like I never had before. I let her out of my embrace and gazed into her eyes, those beautiful gray eyes, and just melted away. "Percy, I love you," she said contently. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of the salty sea air. "I love you too."_

 _The next two hours we just spent walking along the beach catching up and sitting watching the sun rise. By 8:00, people were up wandering, so Annabeth and I decided to go to the big house to hang out. I saw Jason and Piper cuddling on the couch watching Finding Dory, though Jason had tears flowing down his face. I turned away from the funny sight to grab a Coke from the fridge, then I sat down next to them, Annabeth taking up the remainder room on the sofa. "Hey Percy," Jason said, his eyes glued to the TV, "sorry I'm crying, it's just this part really sad…" I gave a light chuckle as Piper mouthed to me, 'he's a sucker for these movies'. I put my arm around my girl, twirling her golden locks between my fingers to keep me busy._

 _About 30 min. Later, Leo, Hazel, and Frank walked in, laughing at one of Leo's jokes. "Hey guys, welcome, we're almost finished with Finding Dory, but if you want to watch the end with us, be my guest. Also, there are a couple of Cokes and some Mountain Dew if you want some." They looked at each other and shrugged Hazel and Leo coming to sit down while Frank got a Coke. "Hey you want some Leo," Frank called over his shoulder. "No thanks man, I'm more of a Pepsi person." Frank raised his eyebrow but closed the fridge and joined Leo and Hazel on the edge of the couch._

 _Just as the movie finished up, I thought on what we could do next. It wasn't always we had the whole gang together, everyone had their own agendas. "So… what to next," Leo asked awkwardly. "Well, I guess it depends on how long everyone's staying here, especially Frank and Hazel…" I said, looking over at them. Frank shrugged, "I've got all day, Reyna said she can hold down the fort and that I deserve a day off. I tried to turn it down but she insisted." I nodded my head approvingly. After the war, Frank had been put in place as the Co-Praetor alongside Reyna. He didn't get many days off, so it was nice he was here with us. "I'm doing whatever he does," Hazel stated as soon as I turned my head to her. "Great! I've got just the thing we can do today then," I exclaimed, getting off the couch and heading for the door._

 _"Looks like you're going to have put those plans on hold, Jackson," A voice said ominously from the shadows. The figure then walked out and revealed themselves. "Mom, what're you doing here?" Annabeth asked a bit shocked. In hindsight, I can't really blame her. It's not every day a god comes out of the shadows, much less your mother. "A council meeting has been called, and the seven are requested to join." I felt like the word 'requested' meant ordered. I looked to my friends, a taken aback. "Alright, whatever you say," Leo said carelessly, as if bring called to by the Council was no big deal. Athena asked us to get in a circle and hold hands, so we did as we were told. Athena closed her eyes and after a flashing light, we were in the throne room. "Ah, the wonderful Seven," a thundering voice rang across the room. I turned my head to the sound and found my eyes staring right at Zeus. All of us knelled before him. "Lord Zeus," we all said respectfully. "Rise." As I got off my knee, I scanned the room, making eye contact with my father in the process, though he quickly turned his head away. I thought it strange but didn't think much of it. "The reason we have called you here today is because we need you. You see, we are turning back time, all the way back to the age of Greece." Many of us gasped, why would they do that? Zeus continued on. "We have lost power over the years because the mortals do not worship us, so we have together in a joint decision to wipe their minds of everything that has happened and implant new memories. Here's where you come in. We need you, and other demigods, to be the enforcement on the Earth. You will control the mortals with your powers and force them to worship us. Accept our offer, and you'll be kings of the Earth, anything you want you can have. But turn us down, and we'll have to kill you. So, what'll it be demigods?"_

 _I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. I couldn't believe that the Council as a whole would have the audacity to try and make the mortals slaves for power, even my own father. I knew I could never be so cruel. I took a step forward. "Gods of the Council, it saddens me that you would your greed over take your desire for the well being of humanity. I can't, and won't, become as low as you!" Zeus smile deviously, as if he was hoping I was going to say that. "Well Percy Jackson, you have sealed your fate, and the fate of your family. Suddenly, my mom, Paul, and Sophie (my mom and Pauls' kid) appeared, shackled in chains. I raced over to them. "Mom, Paul, are you alright?!" I asked frantically. "Percy, don't worry about us, do what feels right." My mom said sadly, apparently knowing what was going on. "All together, as a family, you will die," Zeus exclaimed, raising his Master Bolt, "and everyone will see the consequence of disobeying me." He shot his bolt at us, and after excruciating pain, I died._

 **Alright guys, that's it for the prologue. So, what'd you think? Any pairing suggestions? Any OCs for later chapters? Review them so I can check it out, because I read ALL my reviews. Thanks for reading, ThatOneRepairBoy out!**


	2. New Life

**Hey everyone, I'm back at it again with another chapter. This one is going to be another short boring one, but eventually we'll get to the long exciting stuff. For now, just be patient. Anyways, onto the story. Enjoy!**

 **Percy POV**

It's weird being dead. Most people imagine floating in darkness, barely conscience. But no, it's much different, at least my version was **.** Immediately after I died, I found myself in a white expanse. It was strange to say the least, white just being _everywhere_. I sat on the hard floor wondering what the hell was going on. ' _Shouldn't I be in the underworld?'_ I thought to myself. Unless this was some secret part of the Hell, this definitely wasn't it, and I should know, I'd been there on multiple occasions.

Suddenly, a large purple, oval portal appeared in front of me, and a man stepped out of it. He had on a large black coat with various constellations on it. His skin was extremely pale, almost white, and his eyes were completely black, with small galaxies floating around inside them. I scooted back quickly, not know if the man was a threat on not. "Ah, there you are, I was wondering where you had gone," the man said causally. I got up on my feet, searching my pocket for Riptide. It wasn't there. "Have no fear Perseus, I'm not here to hurt you. On the contrary rather, I'm here to recruit you." I looked at him, shocked. "You want to recruit me? I don't even know your name!" He smiled slightly, as if expecting this reaction. "I am Chaos, Creator of All, Father of the Primordial Gods, Son of Helix. And yes Perseus Achilles Jackson, I want to recruit you." I took a step back in shock. "You're… you're…" I stammered "Yes. If you decide to come with me to my palace, I'll explain more." He turned around swiftly and walked back though the portal. I looked around, considering my options. I could either stay here in this white world, or go to whatever palace Chaos was talking about. The latter seemed like a better idea, so I took it.

When I appeared on the other side, I had to stop and take a breath. It was so wondrous and beautiful; it was hard to comprehend. A huge castle stood at the edge of a large advanced city, it's towers standing tall and proud. I ran to catch up with Chaos who was walking at a brisk pace along a stone path leading to his palace. "Hey wait up!" I called after him. When I finally caught up to him, I bombarded him with questions. "Why am I not dead? Where is this place? Why do you want to recruit me?" "Slow down!" He yelled over my interrogation. "You're not dead because I revived you, something I can only do once every 1 million years so I hope you appreciate it." I tried to ask another question but he put his finger over my mouth. "Let me finish first. This place is called Όαση, or Oasis in English. It is the home I built for myself and my subjects, an advanced, human like species called Aman. I want to recruit you because I see enormous potential for you. You don't have a desire for power, so you're the perfect person to have it. There's a widespread evil throughout the universe, and I need someone to help me stop it. So, I'm making you my personal bounty hunter. You'll have basic immortality, meaning you can still die in battle, but don't age. I'll upgrade your powers of Hydro-kinesis to give you ultimate control over the liquid. Also, if you wish, you may have wings so you can soar above the clouds. I'll give you some time to make your decision."

I didn't have to think on it long, I could finally really devote my life to something good. By the time I was ready to give him my answer, we had reached the gates of the castle. He stopped and turned to me expectantly. "Well Perseus, do you accept my offer?" I didn't even have to think about it. "Yes Sir, I do. If I'm decreasing the evil in the universe, then the job's perfect for me. Chaos gave me a large smile, and the gates opened wide to reveal the inside. I was blown away by the beauty of it, the uniquely carved pillars, tapestries of the great heroes of Earth and beyond, and gold walls all came together to make a glorious main hall. "Welcome to my home Perseus." I shook my head, then said, "One thing before we start this whole thing sir, you've got to stop calling me that. My name's Percy." He gave me a small smile. "Alright then Percy, come see your new home." I grinned and followed him inside.

The one word I would use to describe the place was grand. The whole place was just grand. He showed me the training arena, armory, Bedroom where I would sleep, cafeteria, lounge room, and more. Chaos didn't just give me powers though, he outfitted me in my uniform, a long black coat with black military boot and a mask that covered the bottom half of my face (like Bucky's from Captain America Winter Solider). He gave me new weapons as well. A row of throwing knives that I held in a strap across my chest, two black Katanas that I named Omega and Bloodlust that I held in sheaths on my back, and a pair of Flintlock pistols that had infinite ammo and fired plasma bullets. Additionally, he gave me pitch black wings that would retract into my back, as well as the feathers could fly out and impale things like knives. They were excruciatingly painful at first, but after a few hours I got used to them. I had basic immortality and advanced hydro-kinesis as promised, but he gave me one other power, the power to control the ground. In other words, I could shape and move the dirt and rocks, cause earth quakes, sandstorms, and more. My eyes had changed to gold to make my appearance different, as well as cooler. The last thing he gave me was Small Bob. Surprisingly, he didn't die during our fight in Tartarus, so Chaos teleported him here. I was thinking about changing his name, but I kept it in memory of Bob. All in all, I was pretty badass, and I had my cat.

As I sat on my bed, all I could think was I would need a hell of a lot of training with my new abilities and weapons before I could ever do real combat and fight the forces of evil.

And I was right.

 **20 Years Later**

 **'** _Today is the day. Today is the day I prove to Chaos I'm ready to be his Bounty Hunter.'_ As I walked down the Main Hall in full uniform with Small Bob at my side, I was ready to go out and get my first kill. I had trained myself in combat, learned how to use my powers at their fullest extent and everything about the universe, so now I was ready to do some real work. ' _20 years ago I was untrained, inexperienced, and unprepared, but now, now I am ready to kick some evil ass_.'

A few turns later, and I had arrived at the Hanger. The Hanger was where I stored my Spaceship, Ivey. She was the fastest thing in the universe, and I was proud to own her. She was a 50ft. long triangular ship, smaller than most, but also better. Outfitted with laser cannons, she could do some heavy damage if necessary, so I was well protected.

I walked up to the key pad and entered the code, lowering the door. Small Bob and I walked in and I smelled the refreshing smell of machinery. "Hello, Sabrina." I said to my friend who was currently fixing the ship, though my mask was making my voice deeper than it actually was. "Hello, Perseus." She replied back absentmindedly. I sighed, shaking my head. "Sabrina, Sabrina, how many times have I told you, it's Per-cy. Not that hard." She chuckled lightly. "I know what you _prefer_ to be called, I just choose not to call you it." I laugh softly and walk over to the cockpit. "I'm just about done, just let me finish cleaning the seats," she said, looking determined. Sabrina was a good friend of mine from Oasis. She had long black hair and caramel, brown eyes, and was very attractive. When she was 15 years old, she worked as a mechanic at Beta's Repair Shop, but got fired and didn't have a place to stay. Chaos took her in and let her repair stuff for somewhere to sleep and eat (This was all during my 16th year in Oasis). We hit it off almost immediately, and ever since we'd been best friends.

I turned on the main screen to look at my mission options. As a bounty hunter I could choose any mission I wanted, and each one had a different reward and difficulty. **Target: Tony Harkeve, Crime: Owning a major slave trade operation on planet Algeryon, capturing the inhabitants and selling them for money, Reward: 10'000 Kigos** ($100,000 in American currency) **Location: 2123 Loco dr. 34537, Trade Section**. The picture on the screen showed an obese man who was unshaved, but well-dressed, wearing an expensive purple suit and sunglasses. I looked over to another assignment. **Target: Silvia Cut, Crime: Assassinating multiple government officials, Reward: 19'500, Warning: Extremely dangerous, confront with caution. Location: Somewhere on Planet Grey.** The image showed a sleek woman in a tight blue body suit. She had short black hair and looked about 30. I smiled at the screen. "I'll get Silvia first, then fatty. That'll be about 30'000 Kigos total. That should be enough to get my own nice home in the suburbs of Oasis." I said thoughtfully to Sabrina, scratching Small Bobs' head in the process. "Right as always Ace." she responded. I choose the Ace as my code name because it was something different. The Ace of Spades was the emblem on my uniform and ship, and I decided to leave an Ace of Spades at every kill as a calling card of sorts. "Looks like you're going to Grey. Can you do this?" a voice rang though my earpiece. "Yes sir I can." "Well then," Chaos continued, "I wish you the best of luck." And with that, he cut off the frequency.

"Alright bro, I'm done here. Good luck on your mission thingy." I turned my chair around and gave her a small smile. "Thanks." She smiled back and walked out. I swiveled my chair back around and grabbed the controls. "Alright buddy, you ready for this?" I asked Small Bob, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat strapped in. He mewed, and we shot off into space.

A few hours later, we reached Grey. Grey was a small planet, about the size of the moon. The special thing about Grey was it had lots of plants. They made most of their money shipping off the trees, fruits and vegetables, and many other plants. Everything grew back so quick, so they never ran out. It was inhabited by Amam, the same advanced human species on Oasis, so they were smarter, stronger, and faster than your average human. Thankfully, I wasn't your average human. I studied the picture of Silvia before I got off the ship, making sure I knew the target well. _"I've got to get this right."_

I took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Ah, the perks of living on a world with lots of plants; lots of fresh air." Small Bob seemed to nod his head in agreement. "Alright, so step one, figure out where in the hell this girl is at. All the computer said was 'Somewhere on planet Grey." I looked around, seeing forest as far as the eye could see. "Well, let's find a town. Maybe their police station will know something about where she could be." Small Bob (let's just call him SB) mewed and we walked into the forest.

About 30 min. later we caught sight of a town. "Hey, let's go get a room in that hotel, it's almost dark." I decided, looking at the skyline. The sun had almost finished setting over the horizon. Right as we were outside the hotel, an instinct to me something was going on inside, something bad. I slowly slid Bloodlust and Omega out of their sheaths on my back and kicked open the door. I, coincidentally, saw my target doing a robbery. Everyone in the room looked over at me shocked as I casually said, "Well, how about that, I find my target on the same day I came after her." I then rushed forward, not giving Silvia any time to react.

 **Annnnnnnnnd, that's it. Wow that was fun writing, long but fun. Hope you liked this chapter of Bounty of a god, and I'll see ya next time. Don't forget to Review parings, OCs, or what you thought about the story. Thanks, and peace out.**


	3. Beating the Bad Guys

**Heyo, back again. Can't wait to get into this chapter. It's going to be the last one before we get into the exciting parts. I'll answer Brookeyy14's question about OC's restrictions/requirements at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing btw. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Percy POV**

I rushed forward, not giving her a chance to react. Time seemed to slow as I ran. I had to run about 30ft. before I could get into striking range and hit her, but there was a problem… she had a gun. She turned to face me, raising the weapon and firing with extreme precision. I jumped in the air, spinning my body parallel to the ground while the bullet passed under me. I then landed on my hands, flipped onto my feet, and kept running. She looked extremely surprised that her bullet didn't kill me, but then gained a look of determination, firing her gun continuously. I dodged all her shoots, but as soon as I was about 10 feet away from her, she dropped her pistol a pulled out two batons that were crackling with electricity.

When I was about 6 feet away, I lunged for her, extending both swords out in front of me. She raised her batons, blocking my strike and retaliating with her own downward hit with her left baton, but I was ready. I raised my sword to block the attack and stabbed at her exposed stomach, but she sidestepped and attempted to hit the back of my head. I dropped Omega and grabbed her arm, squeezing with supernatural strength, forcing her to drop her weapon. My combatant kicked me my privates, making me let her arm go and stumble backwards. She then took this opportunity to kick me in the face, forcing me to the ground. As I was on my back, Silvia tried to smash my face in, but I caught her leg, twisting it into an awkward angle. She yelled out in pain, falling on her arse, but in the process pulled out her second pistol. She had me at gun point as I stood, but I had unholsted my flintlock and was pointing it at her as well.

"So you think you can win this? You'll die before you beat me." The woman said arrogantly. I smiled at her, though she could not see it through the mask. "Incorrect statement mi 'lady. I have the upper hand." She gave a curt laugh. "How could you have the upper hand, you're one man?" "Because I'm not alone." Suddenly, Small Bob came out from behind the office desk at full speed, yanking Silvia's gun from her hand. She yelped, glaring murderously at my sabretooth tiger, then at me. I aimed my flintlock at her head, mercilessly saying, "Your days of murdering the innocent are over." I then turned my head and fired.

I walked over to her corpse, shacking my head sadly. ' _What a waste.'_ I pulled an Ace of Spades out of my pocket and threw it on her body, then summoned my swords to my hands and sheathed them. I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. I ran my hand through my hair nervously, not liking all this attention. Then, the clapping began. It starting off slow, but soon everyone in the room was clapping for me. I put my head down, embarrassed, but waved at them nonetheless, striding out of the room.

When I arrived back at Ivey, I took off almost immediately, only stopping to get a sip of water and a bite of food.

"Well, that's 19'500 Kigos in the bag buddy, you ready to get an additional 10'000?" I asked once we were in the air. He roared, and I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Well let's get to it then!" I turned hyper drive on and we blasted through space.

Within 4 hours we arrived at Algeryon. Algeryon was a huge planet, about the size of Saturn. The planet was very barren, few lakes or ponds existed, but there were 3 things that Algeryon was abundant in; Oil, diamonds, and gold. Many people made their money by mining or owning an Oil Derrek, but work was long and tiring. The business owners didn't want to waste money on paying people to work, so they had slaves. It was illegal to own slaves in Algeryon though, and the government put an end to any slave trades, but their only exception was Tony Harkeve. He paid them a 30% of whatever he made, so they turned a blind eye.

Now, it was my job to end his illegal operation. Thankfully, the computer gave his direct address, so I could just stop by, murder him, and jet. But deep down, I knew that wasn't enough. I needed to free every single slave he owned before I was through.

I walked through the dusty crowded streets. I assumed people would look at me strangely for my out of place outfit, but no one gave me a second glance. I figured they had other things to do than stare at someone who looked different.

I looked at the street numbers before I finally found Tony's house. Well, it was more like a mansion, making the average sized houses next to it look tiny in comparison. I walked in and surveyed the place, looking to see if the area was clear. When I didn't see anyone or cameras, I walked through the house a bit casually, searching for Tony's room.

I heard a bit of shuffling from above me, and when I up, I saw an African American man with a dagger looking down on me. He suddenly dropped from the rafters above and down towards me. I jumped backwards, avoiding his strike and preparing my own. I studied him, noticing his multiple scars from whiplash on his chest and arms. Around his neck was a collar that I recognized as a shock collar. I suddenly pitied the guy, for he only looked about twenty. "Look, I don't want any trouble, I'm actually on my way to set you and other slaves free. I'm going to kill Tony Harkeve." I said, hoping my assumption about him being a slave was right.

He looked at me, then down at his collar. I nodded in understanding, and in one swift movement, I took out Omega and sliced off the collar. He looked at me shocked, then the darker man's expression turned grateful. "Thank you, sir. I owe you my life. But you're here to kill him?" I nodded my head, still on guard. He sheathed his dagger saying, "Finally someone here to help me, I knew you come one day." "Good to know I could help, what's your name?" I asked, extending my hand for a handshake. The man looked at it hesitantly, before shaking it. "My name's X, formally X-384. Glad you could come and kill this tyrant."

I nodded to him. "Can you help me find him?" He smiled deviously. "I'll help you do more than that, I'll help you murder him." I nodded, accepting all the help I could get. "Great, then lead the way X."

As we walked out, he turned his head and called back to me, "I never got your name…" "Ace," I said casually, "call me Ace."

X had informed me that every Saturday, Tony would go to a restaurant called The Puzzle and leave him at the house to guard it. He did his duty because of the collar only, and hated the fat man with a passion. He told me that he was taken away from his parents as a boy and sold into slavery, going through multiple owners. Tony had owned him since he was 11, and trained him to be a supreme fighter, but though rigorous and painful methods, such as whips and beatings. Ever since then, he'd been plotting revenge, and now was his chance.

Soon, we were at The Puzzle, ready to take down the bastard. "Alright, anything else I should know before we go in?" I asked, just to be sure. He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah, Tony always has a few slave guards with him, but if we disable their collars, they should fight for us, or at least not fight at all. Of course he has hired guards as well, so we'll have to take them down. Another thing, the rest of the slaves he owns are held up in a facility about a mile from here, so after we murder him, I was hoping we could set the rest of them free." He finished, looking at me expectantly. "Of course we will, that's what I came here to do."

He smiled, then readied himself. "Alright, on my signal," I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "One… two… three!"

I entered the room, looking calm but serious. I saw multiple things at once and registered them quickly. Tony was sitting in the back of the restaurant, surrounded by his buddies sharing a laugh. That was until we made eye contact, an unspoken threat flowing through my golden irises. Another thing was the slaves were chained up in the back corner, so I wouldn't have to worry about them, only the hired guards would be a problem.

He ordered his guards to come after us, but my eyes glowed a furious golden, full of power, and they stopped in their tracks. I raised up a section of the stone floor and turned it into 7 sharpened spears, which I sent into the heart of all seven guards.

I then regarded Tony coldly. "Don't send you pitiful guards to try and stop me, you **will** die today. You sicken me with your attempt to save your life, using others." The anger in my expression and glowing eyes made him cower in fear.

I controlled him by using the water in his body, making him walk over to X. "Will you do the honor?" I asked him with mock politeness. He gave a dark chuckle before raising his dagger and saying, "This is for all the pain you've caused me and my family, see you in the afterlife." He then slit his neck with no mercy. The last expression Tony had on his face was shock as he fell to the ground in a heap.

I walked over to the slaves and they cowered together in fear. I took off my mask and gave them a smile. "Listen," I said softly, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to free you." I dug in my pocket until I found what I was looking for, an EMP grenade. I threw it on the ground, and the moment it went off the collars and chains fell off.

I helped them up, and they thanked me, walking out of The Puzzle to start a new life. I smiled as they left, happy I could do some good for them. I looked over to Tony's buddies. "I sincerely hope you're not doing any slave trading, or I'll have to kill you." They shook their heads vigorously, making me smile and say, "Good." Before leaving, I put my mask back on and walked over Tony Harkeve, tossing an Ace on his dead body.

After we left, X directed me over to the facility. The few guards that were there tried to stop us, but either fled or died when they saw my powers.

When we entered, I almost threw up it was so sickening. Apparently, when the slaves were not working, they were housed up in little cages. Thousands of them lined the long room. I shook my head in disgust, how could the government allow this?

I pressed a button on the wall that opened all the cage doors, and threw multiple, harmless EMP grenades into the room, before walking out.

As soon as I was outside, I took a deep breath of the sandy air, trying to get the sick smell of the facility out of my lungs. As I was about to continue my voyage back to my ship, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw X there, his eyes trained to the ground. "Well," I asked him, "what're you still doing here? You're free!" He picked up his head, looking me straight in the eyes. "Looks like I've got no place to go. I walked in there, and, well I saw my parents are dead." A single tear rolled down his face. I walked to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Listen, I understand what it's like to lose your parents to a tyrant, and I know how alone it feels. But here's the thing, you've got me. You already know how I'm a bounty hunter, but here's what you don't know. I work for Chaos, the Creator, and I'd like to take you back to his home planet Oasis. Maybe he'll take you in. I really don't know what'll happen, but it's better than staying here right?" He considered the options after having a small breakdown from knowing I work for Chaos, but eventually gave in and decided to come back to the ship with me.

After a bit of growling from SB, we all kicked back on the ship while it flew to Oasis on autopilot. "So," he started, "you really work for Chaos?" "Yep" I responded, offhandedly. "Wow. So, you know a bit about me, tell me some stuff about you." I sighed, reliving a few memories. "Well, we've got a few hours to kill, I might as well start from the beginning. It all began when I saw my English teacher turned into a demon." I then proceeded to tell him my life story in great detail, leaving nothing out.

"Wow, you're such an amazing person! I can't believe you did all that, and they still betrayed you like that. You're Earth sounds cool though, not as hot and desolate as Algeryon. Maybe one day I'll be able to visit there." "Maybe," I agreed, "but for now, we're here."

I walked out of Ivey and through the halls of the palace, X following close behind. Soon, we reached the Throne Room. I opened the door and saw Chaos there in all his glory. I walked in and kneeled. "Lord Chaos, both missions were successful. Although, there were a few complications with killing Tony Harkeve. This man, X -I motioned for him to come beside me and kneel-, had no place to stay, so I decided to bring him here. He is a well-trained fighter, and personally, I respect and vouch for him. Maybe, if possible, I was hoping he could work beside me." Chaos examined him for a second, before nodding his head. "I see much good in his heart, a want for justice, so I agree. He's your responsibility though." I smiled lightly. "Thank you, sir." He nodded. "Dismissed." I left the room, X hot on my tail.

"Wow, that guy's scary. So, I'm your partner now?" He asked, surprised that I would consider him for the role. "Not yet you aren't, you've got a lot of training to do. But before anything, you need a new name."

He considered it for a minute, then said, "Elliot. I like Elliot." I nodded my head. "I like it as well, now come on, I've got to give you a tour."

 **2,000 Years Later**

A lot of things had gone down between the years. Elliot had officially been made my partner in Bounty Hunting. He got immortality, the power of fire, and brown wings. Ever since that time we'd been best friends, murdering evil together. We were feared and respected all across the universe, Ace and X there to save the day. Sabrina also got her immortality, and him and her were close. I could tell they liked each other, but they wouldn't admit it.

Me and Elliot were walking through the halls after receiving a call from Chaos. "No! It doesn't go like that! It's 'At night I think of you', not 'At night you think of me'!" I yelled at him as we playfully argued over song lyrics. "You're wrong man!" He replied back with the same enthusiasm. I shook my head and sighed, giving him a noggie. He laughed and jumped on my back, making me stumble from the unexpected weight. I smiled and said, "You asked for it," then began to run at full speed down the hall. He whooped as I ran, until we finally reached he throne room door.

I let him off, took a breath, then walked in formally. Chaos smiled slightly. "Have fun on your way here?" I flushed from embarrassment.

"Well, here's the mission. I need you to go Earth."

 **And that's that. Another fun chappie to write, but now it's over. About the OCs, I really don't have any specification or requirements, just write whatever you want and I'll try to incorporate it into the story. Anyways, that's all for now, review OCs, parings, and anything else you'd like. Thanks for reading, See ya!**


End file.
